


Kissing Game

by ferix79



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Inspired by Art, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Sad and Sweet, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: The boys start playing a guessing game with Ignis after he loses his sight. Ignis doesn't mind playing along, because each of his lovers have such obvious tells.Inspired byfanart by kaciart on tumblr.





	Kissing Game

It started as a game, because they were stuck in Altissa waiting for Ignis and Noctis to recover.

Scruffy beard and a hand around the back of his neck…Gladio was always far too obvious.

“Gladiolus,” he pushed his glasses further up his nose, a habit that stuck with him even though his spectacles were rendered useless, “far too easy. You must find a way to be more deceptive,” he teased.

A playful huff was his only answer as he listened to more shuffling around the room.

Truth be told, Prompto was easy to discern, too. His nose was smaller than Gladio’s, for starters, so it felt different when he pressed in close against Ignis’ face, his passionate lips betraying his innocent nuzzling.

Prompto also smiled when he kissed Ignis. It was something he did out of habit, without noticing, and it would always give him away.

“Prompto,” he mumbled against his lover’s lips, mirroring that never-ending smile, and Prompto pulled away with a laugh.

Soft lips kissing his scars were also a dead giveaway. Gladio didn’t seek them out and Noctis outright avoided them, still wading through a swamp of guilt, so Prompto was the only answer.

“Prom…?” he whispered after waking to a kiss upon the corner of his lips and then the bridge of his nose. His internal clock told him it was still early morning, so he didn’t want to wake Gladio and Noct if they were still sleeping.

Their other halves were apparently not still sleeping; that, or Prompto didn’t care about disturbing them. “How do you always know?” he exclaimed, playfully pulling at his cheeks as he sidled up next to Ignis and threw a leg over his waist.

He wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulders with a laugh, feeling the weaved texture of flannel underneath his palms. It was getting quite cold in Altissa, being almost the middle of winter, and Prompto got cold so easily. He bet his lover was wearing those cartoonish leopard print sweatpants, too; a gift from Gladio that parodied his expensive Roen jeans.

Noctis, for all that his gentle kisses were a rarity these days, had his own tells. Most of it was the way he hesitated for a moment, hovering nearby before closing the space between them in one quick motion. Passionate, closed mouth kisses were also a telltale sign of their prince, and Ignis would always take Noct’s face in his hands after those.

“Dear Noctis,” he sighed, pressing his nose against his lover’s. Noct kisses were filled with sadness and grief these days, so Ignis would hold his face and feel his frown and smile for him, because he knew Noctis could see his smile.

They only fooled him once, and it was only the result of trickery, at that. The strong jaw felt familiar, but there was no scruff to be found.

“Uhh…” he said, opening his eye out of habit, as if it would help him, “…Gladio? Is that you?”

A pair of giggles erupted behind him, and Ignis knew immediately that the kisser _was_ Gladio, unless Noct and Prom had picked some random stranger off the street. A deep laugh joined in and Ignis swatted where he assumed Gladio’s shoulder to be. Just after the satisfying slap of skin on skin came the shutter of a camera, and Prom’s encouragement of ‘Get him, Iggy!’

“Did you really shave just for this?” he asked, after their giggles died down. His hands were glued to Gladio’s face, trying to sort out how he felt about this new, hairless development.

“Well, sort of,” he admitted, “but I was looking pretty rough. Between waiting for the bandages to come off your eyes and Noct to wake up, I kinda forgot about taking care of myself. Figured I might as well start fresh.”

After rescuing Prompto Ignis decided to turn the game on its head. He woke Prompto with kisses after the last night they would all spend together, asking if he could tell who it was and if he knew how much they loved him. Prompto cried and laughed and held him in that rickety old bunker, and Gladio, his beard starting to come back in, kissed the both of them, too.

He never got to play the game with Noctis that day. It was something Ignis thought he would regret for the rest of his days, even if he still held on to the stubborn belief that their King would return.

The next time they played was entirely unplanned. It wasn’t suggested or spoken of, and Ignis was scared he wouldn’t be able to tell. The footsteps against Hammerhead’s gravel were his; that same uneven gait he had since the accident. The swell of shared magic was his; familiar after years fighting side by side and even more of summoning his weapons in the dark, scared he’d never feel it again. But there were things that were not his, too. Or not in the way that Ignis was familiar with them.

The chapped lips were not his, and neither was the beard and mustache tickling Ignis’ skin. The hair was finer and softer than Gladio’s, so he was sure he wasn’t being fooled by the other man again.

In the span of those few seconds their lips were locked, Ignis guessed there were many things that were not ‘his’, but Ignis could not think in such black and white terms. The world had moved on, and so had he, and regardless of what he looked like—and who was Ignis to care about _looks_ , really—he would always be—

“Noctis. Dear, sweet, beloved, darling Noctis,” he let tears leak from his eyes without a care, tangling his hands in hair that felt much longer than he remembered. He felt Noctis’ tears, too, and swept in for another kiss. One for that day in Gralea, and the day after, and every other day over the last ten years he hadn’t been able to kiss those sweet lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Noctis die in the end? I'd like to think not, because I'll always deny canon. 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
